sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Tigger and Clash: Seams of Time
A private rp between users CallofDutyfan360 and NegaHynoimon. Only these users are allowed to edit this roleplay. Any contributions by another user will be deleted. Thank You. Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 17:35, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Prologue "A simple presence does not alter history. Individuals meet because they are compelled to, they will always meet. History is irredeemable. Drop a stone into a rushing river, the current simply courses around it and flows on as if the obstruction were never there. One unwanted presence is only a mere pebble, and has even less hope of disrupting the time-stream. The continuum of history is simply too strong, too resilient. But cause a great enough disturbance, and there will be no going back..." Chapter 1: Old Paths Cross The sky is dark, the clouds barely seen, as a mysterious but familiar figure walks through the darkness. He seems to be tired due to his posture and movement speed. He seems to be walking through a woodline as if trying to get to a certain place. The hilt of his ancient kiabato gleams from the pale night light bouncing off of it. Something is keeping a watchful eye on him from a branch above, moving ahead of him every once and a while without making the slightest sound. This one was fast and agile, hopping from branch to branch with the nimble steps of a squirrel. The figure continues his trek uphill. He looks at himself, seeing his tattered and ruined outfit. He smirks, remembering the old days, when he and his friends would battle together and then walk back, covered in wounds and speaking about current events. He sighed missing the past, and his friends, this new era of time seeming so foreign to him. Whatever is following him seems to have slowed it's pace, now waiting till he's slightly ahead before continuing it's quickened steps. What seems to be a cloth of some type is billowing out behind him constantly. The battle worn figure seemed to have reached his destination, an old house, still standing after years and years of battle wear and tear. Now tough it seemed to be in somewhat bad shape. "Home..." he muttered, smiling as he ascended the steps, and went inside the house before sitting down and removing his kiabato's sheath from his back. A shard of moonlight finally begins to break through the cloud cover, illuminating something on the creature's face, who'd stopped upon a high up branch of a nearby tree. From the looks of it, it seemed to be... a tooth! But not just any tooth. A smirk crossed the being's face, revealing it to be a fang. The fang of a vampire. The figure began unwrapping the riatso infused, blood soaked bandages from his arms and chest, they begin to pile up on the floor beside him, he looks at his wounds sighing. "after awhile the pain just stops...but it still shows..." WHABANG! Something just landed on the roof and wasn't shy about it either. Either it wanted to get his attention or was just really stupid. The figure got up abruptly, he grabbed his kiabato with one hand, with the other he clenched his side and stepped outside, he looked up at his roof. "Great...maybe the battle isnt over." with what strenght he had he jumped onto the roof, pointing the blade at the figure. "Speak your peace...why are you here?" The clouds dispersed as some of the full moon shone down on the intruder, illuminating him fully and revealing that he had the most valid reason for being where he was. Golden fur gleamed as a black cape billowed out behind him, an orange three point flower adorning it as a symbol of who he was. Finally, it turned, revealing two, mismatched eyes that were unmistakable to say the least. "Mhmhmhmhmhmhm... is this how you greet old acquaintances now... Colton Mizuruki?" Colton smirked, lowering his weapon. "No it isn't...my apolgizes Tigger, with all this chaos and madness its hard for a warrior to get a break long enough to regain his mental stability." he motioned for his old friend to follow him inside. "Lieutenantmon." Tigger muttered under his breath before doing as his friend had motioned for him, only hopping off the roof and enjoying the fact that his cape made a massive show of it too. "This isn't the friend I once remembered" the aurian muttered as he hopped off the roof and made his way inside were he put his kiabato down, and sat down observing the visitor. A smirk suddenly crossed the vampiric being's face. "If you are observing my good looks, I warn you that it's simply for show." He looks at Lieutenantmon, smirking. "No...I just find it strange that you seem monumentally different than I last remember you? How much have I missed since my departure from Vermonia?" "Hmph plenty. For starters, our favourite dragon God seems to be back in full force. I even heard rumors that he'll be taking off to destroy a supply train N.O.V.A had aqquired a few months ago." "Really? this could be bad...tell me what was the cargo?" "There was only so much I could find from those willing to speak their minds. You will have to ask Lunarian himself. If he hasn't destroyed it already. Although, from what I could tell, it could present a large problem if it's delivered to it's intended location." "This is bad...if its what I think it is..." He jumps up, grabbing his kiabato before putting on his blood soaked cloth wrap and coat and walking out the door. He could already feel it. Hell was going to bust loose, as it always did. But none-the-less, Lieutenantmon shrugged his shoulders and followed his friend. "Here we go again." - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Looking up at the stars from his rocky outcrop, he somewhat felt at peace, knowing that the world had someone to protect it. Not only he himself but many others. A scowl crossed the being's face, looking down to see his target speeding by, wholefully unaware that it's days were numbered. A armored bullet train speed down the tracks, on top many armored figures stood watchful over its cargo His claws shot back to the hilt of his sword, unsheathing it for electricity to crackle through the blade. With claws deep, he easily lept off the rock and skid down the slope at a high speed. Reaching the bottom, two wings spread open upon his back and took off into the air, landing on the roof of the train with remarkable grace. The armed men, stumble, but catch themselves as they lay their eyes on the armed warrior. A growls escapes the beast's throat as he lifts his gaze, blazing rubies boaring into the men's souls. In a flash, their weapons were disabled and some even thrown off the train with a few well placed meelee attacks. The last few fall back, trying to crawl away, one of them alerts the conductor, who abruptly stops the train, flinging of the unarmed men. Crouching down and stabbing his sword into the metallick surface, the warrior braces himself and stays on without a problem. Knowing full well that things were only going to become more difficult, he quickly sunk into his own shadow and swiftly moves to where the energy spike was radiating from. In the middle of the cargo train, a armored lockbox sat, it radiated some blackish aura. Bang! He stopped dead in his tracks, rising from his shadow before glancing over his shoulder to see none other then the gold furred vampire himself. "What, the party's already started and you didn't invite mua?" "You are so full of yourself," the white dragon replied, sheathing the his blade to his back and crossing his arms. The Aurian lands beside the vampire, his eyes locked on the box. "Theres our problem..." The dragon looks as well, arms still crossed as he looks at the box, "Dark Riatso. I still do not understand how N.O.V.A could have acquired such a vast amount." The warrior nods, "they couldn't have acquired this much without a purpose or reason...." "And instead of standing around, let's check it out already!" Lieutenantmon yipped with a smirk on his face, walking over to the box, examining it to find some kind of weak spot. The door behind them opened, guards flooded in guns aimed at them. "Hands up!!" The Aurian sighed as he looked at the armed men." Three of us and over a dozen of you...overkill much?" Lunarian merely huffed, drawing his blade once more, electricity crackling through the blade as sparks flew forth from it. Lieutenantmon however took a more direct approach. "Berserk!" In and instant, his eyes flashes a shade of blue before charging at the men with a loud roar. A black tendril smacked Lieutenantmon back, from behind the men stepped a familiar dark entity. The latter is thrown right past his two friends and right into the glowing crate. In an instant, he's forced back to his normal rookie form. He sat up with an audible groan. "Argh. What the..." Lunarian wasn't surprised instead glaring at the newcomer. "Should've know you wouldn't be very far behind." The dark figure looms over them, he smiles bearing sharp fangs. " Yes it wasn't hard tracking down such a beautiful amount of riatso....now if you'd be so kind to move." "Why don't you be so kind as to fuck off!" black electricity crackled through the blade. One swipe was enough to send a shockwave of dark energy towards it. Tiggermon had managed to stand, but his ears seemed to droop in disappointment. "Oh come on! Not this guy again."